Uncherished
by hiddenunderneath
Summary: You never know how quick your life can change. Trigger warning.


Santana opened the front door to their New York brownstone walking into her and Dani's new home. "Dani, I'm home!" She called. 'Where is she' she thought. She walked on in through the house checking the kitchen and the living room. She climbed the stairs to their master bedroom. She called for Dani again. No answer. She noticed the bathroom door light was on and the door was shut. She walked over to the door twisting the brass knob, locked. "Dani, open up." Everything was silent. "Dani, come on. Open up. It's not funny." Santana stepped back and pushed herself into the door making it fly open. There laid Dani, lying unconscious. Blood was everywhere. She ran over to her wife, shaking her. "Dani, wake up. Dani, please. Dani!" Tears were falling down her face. She looked over and saw the razor; she knew she noticed Dani was acting weird that whole week. She should have seen the signs. She rushed over to her cell phone dialing 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" "My wife, she's cut herself. I found her unconscious." She immediately spoke. "We're sending an ambulance right now. Do you know how long she's been unconscious?" "No, I just found her. I just got home. Just hurry." She screamed. "They're on their way now."

Santana hung up the phone and threw it across the bathroom. She kneeled beside Dani taking a towel and wrapping her wrist. 'Why?' she thought. 'Why would she do this?' She could hear the ambulance coming down the street. The paramedics came running up the steps immediately strapping Dani onto the gurney. They asked Santana if she wanted to ride in the back with her, immediately replying yes.

The whole way to the hospital Santana thought back what had happened the past week. Dani had been feeling down, but told Santana not to worry. Her eating habits had been okay. She was worried though that she was loosing weight. Santana knew Dani's past always haunted her. She prayed that Dani would be okay. She knew they had found a heartbeat, but it was weak.

Pulling into the hospital Santana ran beside the gurney till they wouldn't let her go any further. The nurse guided her to the family waiting room. She pulled out her cell phone dialing Kurt. "Santana? What's going on?" Kurt answered. "Kurt, get to the hospital. Something's happened to Dani." "I'm on my way. Just hold on." She hung up wishing he were already there.

Hours passed. Hours which felt like days to Santana. Kurt had gone to grab her some coffee when the doctor walked into the waiting room. "Dani Harper?" he called. "I'm Santana, her wife." "Hi, Mrs. Harper. Dani has suffered major blood loss, but we were able to stop the bleeding and give her a transfusion. She is okay, but she will be weak for a while. She is going to be on watch for 72 hours and will have an appointment with one of our psychiatrists." She nodded, taking all of this in. "Can I see her?" "Yes, one of the nurses will show you the way."

As Santana walked down the hallway she saw that this was the psych floor. She never thought she would be there. Walking by a room she saw Dani through the glass window. She looked pale and weak. Her arms were strapped to the side of the bed. Walking in she crossed the room quickly and grabbed Dani's hand. She was so cold. She leaned over and kissed Dani's cheek, begging her to wake up.

Kurt knocked on the door and cracked open the door. "Can I come in?" "Yeah Kurt." He walked over taking a seat next to Santana handing her a cup of coffee. "Thanks." She replied leaning onto him. "She's going to be okay Santana. She'll get help. She's fought this before and won. She can do it again." Santana started to tear up just thinking of the fight Dani has dealt with all her life.

Dani's hand started to move. She started to cough and crack open her eyes. "Wh-Where am I?" "Santana?" "Dani, you're in the hospital. Why? Why did you do this?" By this time, Santana was crying. Dani looked the other way not wanting to talk. 'I don't want to. I don't have to.' She thought. She didn't want anyone's help.

"Dani, just talk to me. I love you. Why didn't you let me know what was going on? You know you can talk to me about anything. I love you, I love you Dani. What would I do if I ever lost you?" Dani didn't know what to say, she was stunned. She thought back to her sitting in the bathroom, holding the razor in her hand. She thought back when the voices were roaring full in her head. 'Do it Dani. You know you want to.' She didn't want to. She had to.

"San, I just want to be alone. Please, just for a little bit." "Dani, just talk to me." "If I wanted to talk to you, I would have. Now, just let me be alone, and Kurt to." Santana was baffled. She didn't know what to say. How could Dani say these things? She got up from her chair, tears falling and ran out the door. Kurt stood behind, hoping Dani would change her mind. "Dani, you know you don't mean this. Santana loves you." "Kurt, leave." Walking out, Kurt saw Santana sitting on the floor beside the bathroom door. He walked over and sat beside of her. "Santana, just give her time. She's upset right now. She just needs time to settle down and think about what is going on." "Kurt, what is going on is that she's not her. That is not Dani. Dani is nice and she's loving. What am I going to do Kurt?" She leaned over on him, tears falling.

Back inside the room, Dani was wondering what happened to the Dani she use to know. She had changed, she knew she had. She didn't want Santana knowing what was happening to her. The voices were so strong. She wanted out of this misery. She didn't want to be saved. Why couldn't she have died? Why couldn't Santana let her bleed out. She would have been happier. She didn't want to be here.

AN: This is my first story. So i don't know how I did. Reviews are appreciated. Continue it or not?


End file.
